When Vocaloids Get Sick Part 2
by Neji10vsJadeC
Summary: When Gakupo catches whatever illness Kaito had, the other vocaloids struggle to cure him. Well...most of the other vocaloids.  We own nothing, not vocaloid, nada.


When Vocaloids Get Sick. Part 2

~Three weeks later~

Kaito was searching his room for his other sock. Though he had searched his entire room, he couldn't find it anywhere. It was gone. Kaito would have considered the case hopeless if not for recalling one piece of information: while in his sickened state, Gakupo said he had found his sock. Granted, this was only one of the few moments he actually remembered...but it was still the best lead he had to finding it. He walked to the purple door at the end of the hall.

"Gakuuupoooooo~" He called into his room "Gakupo, have you seen my sock? It's blue...and white...and sock-ish..."

He trailed off. Gakupo was sleeping. _Oh, better let him sleep then...wait why is he still sleeping midafternoon? _

"Gakupo, I didn't think the day would come when I woke up before you did~" He said grinning. "So, Gakupo...Gakupo?" _Huh?_

Gakupo's face was pale...well, paler than usual. His eyes were shut tight as he struggled for air through his clogged nostrils. He was lying helplessly in his bed. Kaito took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry Gakupo! I didn't mean to bug you while you were sick...I just...ummm..." He paced back and forth. _What do I do? What if he dies! Think of all the ice cream he will never eat!_ Kaito knew he had to do something, and quick! He poked Gakupo's head, to make sure it wouldn't come off.

"Gakupo? Please stop being sick! I mean if you stop right now, I'll forget about the 20 dollars you owe me. That's a good deal right?"

It seemed like a good enough idea until Kaito realized he owed Gakupo 20 dollars, and not the other way around.

"Umm I'll give you a tiny bit of my ice cream!" He said. He didn't actually mean this, but he was willing to try anything at this point.

Gakupo didn't move.

"ALL of my ice cream?" Kaito offered regretfully.

Gakupo still didn't wake up.

"I offered you ice cream! What more could you want?" Kaito cautiously walked forward and poked Gaku in the side. Gaku didn't do anything. He poked him again. _Why isn't he at least flinching? Is Gakupo even alive, how can someone be this sick? _He poked Gaku repeatedly.

"Gaku? What's wrong with you? Wake up!"

While waiting for an answer, Kaito's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched revving noise. He spun around to reveal that it was only Luka.

"Luka...is that..."

She quickly threw the chainsaw out the door. There was a crash in the distance, but she took no notice of it.

"Luka...you weren't going to hurt Gakupo with that chainsaw were you...?"

"What chainsaw Kaito?"

"That one you were just holding."

"I wasn't holding a chainsaw."

"Umm Luka...yes you were."

"No, I was doing nothing of the sort. Are you sure you feel better? You were very sick a while ago. You must be hallucinating now."

Kaito sweatdropped. Yes, he had been sick, but he knew he saw that chainsaw, and now he feared for Gakupo's safety.

"Luka you shouldn't do such dangerous things..." He glanced at Gakupo. "Or were you just worried about Gakupo as well?"

Luka poked her head over to see what was wrong. She smirked quickly, but then put on a concerned face.

"Kaito, I think my beloved- I mean Gakupo has gotten whatever sickness you had that while ago. You're still recovering from when you were sick; please let me take care of him. We all learned how to care for someone when you were ill, granted you learned how to as well, but I was around for a bit longer than you were, so please leave this to me."

She smiled sweetly. Kaito didn't remember in the slightest learning about how to care for someone while ill, but he nodded anyways and turned to leave. He entered the living room wondering if it was really ok to leave Luka alone with Gakupo. He glanced at the chainsaw that was rooted into the floor and had broken the coffee table in the process. _I'm sure he'll be fine_ Kaito thought to himself. It was then he remembered about his sock, he figured that when Gakupo got up, Luka would be able to ask him about it. He spun around to go back.

"LUKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Luka was holding a large tuna over Gakupo's head, and was going in for her 3rd swing by the time Kaito stopped her. Kaito pulled her far from Gakupo's bed, and Luka, in turn, quickly threw the tuna out the door in a similar fashion to the way she had done with the chainsaw.

"Luka what were you thinking? You could've killed him!" He may not have known much about medicine, but he DID know that banging someone over the head with a huge fish was NOT a cure.

"What do you mean Kaito?"

"Luka you were just beating him with a TUNA."

There was a brief silence.

"Kaito, you are just seeing things. You should go back to your room and rest a bit."

"No, really I'm fine!"

Gaku then slowly sat up, rubbed the huge bumps on his head, and looked at the two of them standing there in his room.

"'m dizzy." Gaku muttered.

At that time a familiar face came strolling into the room.

"Let me take care of this." Gumi smiled innocently. She waltzed over to Gaku's bed and slapped him right across the face. His head swung to one side, but he still sat upright in bed. Gumi then walked past Luka and they slapped a high five. Luka proceeded to take out another tuna and whack Gaku unconscious again. Kaito watched, horrified.

"Gumi! Luka! What are you doing? HE'S SICK!"

"I didn't do anything." Luka said looking innocently at Kaito as another crash came from the living room.

"Kaito! What are you doing out of bed? I heard you were very sick!" Gumi said, looking very worried.

"He still is; he's hallucinating."

"Come on Kaito-ni~! Time for bed!" Gumi said happily as she grabbed his scarf and dragged him away from Gaku's bed.

"Hey! Wait! Luka will KILL him!"

"Of course I won't!" Luka said, helping Gumi.

Then, to cause even more chaos, Meiko came strolling in through the door, totally wasted.

"HHHHHHHHey eveyone~ wazzz up~?" She said as she stumbled into the room.

Everyone but Gaku stared at her. Gumi was in so much shock she even let go of Kaito's scarf for a brief moment. He scampered over to Gaku's bed to try and block the path of the girls. He was planning on picking Gaku up, and running with out of the room, but he was worried about disturbing him. Plus, Gakupo was taller and heavier than Kaito, and Kaito wasn't very strong. At all. That didn't stop him from trying though. He slung Gakupo's hands and arms over his shoulders and started dragging him out of his bed, when Gumi took hold of his scarf again. She tugged on the scarf and he slid across the floor to lie right in front of her. Gakupo was left on the floor by his bed, still comatose.

"Oh crap, Gakupo! Gumi! You made me drop Gakupo!"

"What are you talking about? He just fell! It must have been your imagination."

"Ne ne~ Kaaitu~ wan' som sakee~?" Meiko said walking towards Kaito and Gumi. They stared at Meiko with worried looks on their faces. Meiko then smashed the bottle she was holding against the wall. Sake spilt all over the wood floor and down the wall. Meiko looked the bottle in confusion, turned it to look through the broken bottom, and switched her grip so the bottom was facing upwards. It had now become a weapon.

"Kaituu~ there's none leeft~! You wer too sloww~!" She frowned at him. Kaito didn't respond due to being strangled. He frantically grabbed at Gumi's hand to get her to loosen her grip on the scarf.

"Ne Gummiii-channnn~ Kaitoos faz iz like his scarff!"

Gumi did loosen her grip a tiny bit as she looked at Kaito. Kaito gasped for breath as he lay on the floor.

"Kaito your face...its blue...you are starting to worry me with this sickness..." Gumi muttered

"Gumi! I'm- Ughh...Meiko just broke her sake bottle!" He said frantically pointing at the spilt liquid. Gakupo was going to kill them, when (if) he woke up...

"No she didn't! You must be hallucinating again, Kaito! Like I have said before you need to get some sleep to get rid of your illness!"

"But I'm already over my sickness! Gaku is the one that is si- LUKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

A bloody butter knife joined the pile in the living room as Luka looked at Kaito with her innocent eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything!" She said.

"But you just stabbed Gakupo's hand with that knife you just had in your hand!"

"No I didn't. What knife?" She said standing in front Gakupo's hand,which had a small blood puddle forming under it.

"Luka! HIS HAND!"

"You're just hallucinating. There's nothing wrong with Gaku's hand." Luka said smiling at him sweetly. Luka quickly picked Gakupo up off of the floor and dropped him on the bed. His eyes slightly opened at that moment, and Kaito was about to tell Gaku to stop being sick, but he was interrupted.

"Ne ne gakuuuuuupooo wakeyyy wakeyyy~!" Maiko said smacking Gaku on the forehead with her bottle of sake.

"M-Meiko…" Kaito stuttered as he watched his friend get knocked out AGAIN. _This is terrible. At this rate even doctors at a hospital won't be able to save him!_, Kaito thought to himself.

"Gakkuuu? Gakuuuuuuuu~!" Meiko said, inspecting Gakupo's face.

"Kaitooo theres somethin wong wif gakuuu~!" Meiko told Kaito.

"Of course there is!" Kaito yelled.

"But Kaito there's nothing wrong with him!" Gumi said.

"He's just sleeping." Luka finished.

Gumi then glanced at Luka and they nodded at each other. Gumi picked up Kaito and began carrying him out the door. Gumi was about to leave Gakupo's room with a yelling Kaito over her shoulder when Len happened to walk in front of her. This caused her to let go of Kaito, and he slid off of her shoulder and landed hard on the floor with a _thud_.

"Len what are you-"

Len's eyes were wide open. Meiko was leaning up against the wall, playing with the remains of the bottle of sake, while Luka held a dictionary over Gaku's head. Kaito was on the floor, being treated like a dog on a leash by Gumi. Len's feet worked faster than his mind. He ran down the hall way as fast as he could shouting "MASTER! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"Baka." Luka said. This caused Kaito to turn around to see Luka and the book.

"Luka? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Nothing."

"You have a BOOK over Gaku's head!"

"No I don't."

"YES YOU DO!"

"Hallucination."

"What?"

"It's a hallucination."

"No it's not! I'm fine! I'm not sick anymore!"

Gumi then kicked Kaito forward and the dictionary was introduced very harshly to Kaito's head.

What seemed to be a short while later, he woke up and found himself in one of the corners of the room, tied up by his own scarf. He frantically tried to get his hands free, but his attempts were in vain. He then noticed that Gumi, Luka, and even Meiko were shaking cans of spray paint. Meiko's spray paint was red, Luka's was purple, and Gumi's was green. Then, to Kaito's horror, they started spray painting EVERYTHING. For the first time today, Kaito desperately hoped this was all a dream. Gakupo was going to murder them. ALL of them. He was known for keeping his room in a tidy matter, and there the girls were, destroying the place. He struggled once again to free himself but it was a fruitless attempt.

"Heyyyyyyyy thish 'snt sake" Meiko said, annoyed. She had just figured out that the spray paint, was indeed not sake, and instead a bottle of spray paint. She then threw it at the wall as if this magic gesture would somehow transform the spray paint into sake. She was wrong. And it was proven when the bottle of spray paint dented and exploded a splatter of red paint all over the room.

"Mikuuuu when'd ya get here?" said Meiko. Kaito glanced around the room quickly. Miku was not in it... neither was any sign of her. Here was Kaito's chance of being free.

"Aww Miku yer jut sho funneh" Meiko then proceeded to hug a plant of Gakupo's and spilled her life story to "Miku". Kaito sweat dropped. _How much sake did she have?_ He thought.

"Oh look! Kaito woke up!" Gumi giggled innocently.

"Maybe next time you won't drop a freaking _dictonary_ on my _head_" Kaito muttered back bitterly.

"Awwww not more hallucinations Kaito!"

"It was not a hallucination! It was-"

Kaito was stopped by Gumi shoving a thermometer in his mouth.

"Shhhhh" She said smiling and putting her finger to her lips. "It's ok. I'll help you get better."

_As if I'm the one in question!_ Kaito thought to himself. He was starting to feel bad for Gakupo. When Kaito was sick his room wasn't spray painted...or at least he didn't think it was. It was kinda messy at the moment, so he wasn't really sure… Either way he needed a plan to get both Gakupo and himself away from the crazy girls. He quickly ran through every movie he had ever seen and tried to sketch together a plan. All the movies had great escape plans, but they didn't seem to be much help in his case. _Now what do I do?_ Kaito thought. He considered asking the girls, but that plan was quickly discarded, as it would most likely end his life.

"Ohlala" Gumi said yanking the thermometer out of Kaito's mouth. "Ahhh my poor poor Kaito~!"

Gumi ran over to Luka to show her the reading on the thermometer. Luka nodded and continued defacing the room. Gumi then skipped back to Kaito.

"Kaito you know how these work right?"

He nodded slowly. Kaito himself had no idea how a thermometer worked. But he figured if he said yes, maybe he could catch Gumi in her lie. Gumi flipped the thermometer over so Kaito could see it.

"You see how the red line is up to here at the 98.6 degree line?" Gumi explained. "That means your 98.6 degrees over what you should be." She grinned and hugged Kaito. Kaito sat in shock. Was she being honest? Was he REALLY still sick? But that wasn't important right now…

"Gumi! Please listen to me! Even if I AM sick (which I hope I am not) Gakupo is in a far worse state than I am! You need to help hi-LUKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

A pillow was thrown out the door.

"What do you mean Kaito?" She said blankly.

"Luka you were suffocating Gakupo with that- Nevermind" Kaito trailed off. Whatever he said would be disregarded as a hallucination.

"Gumi please untie me...I don't even know why you have me like this in the first place..."

Gumi stared at Kaito and sighed. She untied him, but kept the scarf tightly wound around his neck. She tightly wound the scarf's slack around her hand, as if to say "You try to run and you'll die."

Meiko had now moved onto a new target, or rather, lover as she made out with the lamp.

"Oh Kaito your such a good kisser~ Don't stop~"

Kaito's face was drained of all color as he sat on the floor, in the farthest possible spot that his scarf would all. Instead of doing anything about Meiko putting lip stick all over the lamp, he decided to ignore her. He looked pitifully up at Gumi. _This is déjà vu from earlier. I'm like her pet right now which is not exactly pleasant…_ Kaito looked sadly at the ground, then he heard Gumi giggle a little. He looked up to see Luka HOLDING Gaku. She had picked him up over her shoulder by his coat/jacket thing and was walking towards the door.

"Luka? Luka what are you doing this time? You're CARRYING Gakupo! Don't drop him!" Luka looked at Kaito, then at Gaku's head, which was flopped over in front of her shoulder. An idea seemed to have formed in her mind and she smiled happily at Kaito. This smile was not because she going to do something nice, like putting Gaku back in his bed, or feeding Kaito ice cream. She was smiling for a VERY different reason. She took Gaku off of her shoulder, and adjusted her grip on his jacket. She now gripped a bundle of cloth in the middle of his back.

"And a one. And a two. And a three!" She cried gleefully.

At that moment Gaku was launched forward, through the doorway, across the hallway and out of view.

"GAKU!" Kaito yelled in horror. He grimaced as he heard a loud _**THUD**_comefrom the other room. "LUKA WHY WOULD YOU JUST THROW HIM LIKE THAT?"

Luka looked out the door, then back at Kaito.

"I didn't throw anything. Gaku just left the room to eat some disgusting eggplants. You really should sleep Kaito-ni. These hallucinations are a really bad sign."

_THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! _Kaito quickly scuttled across the floor to the doorway. Only for his head to be jolted back by Gumi violently pulling his scarf/leash. His head smashed into the ground and his back followed. He lay on the floor for a moment with his eyes rolled back until he shook his head and quickly sat up.

"Ow ow ow…" He said as he rubbed his head. He didn't bother yelling at Gumi, because she would just say that he was hallucinating. Actually, at this point, he didn't know whether he was or not, but he DID NOT want to hear that statement repeated AGAIN. He shook his head to get his vision back and frantically looked for Gaku. His eyes opened wide in shock.

The ruined couch had a tuna sticking out from one of its cushions, and the top of Gaku's head smashed into the sofa. His head had slid down the side of the couch and he was now sprawled on the floor. And of course he was still knocked out. Kaito figured he'd be out for the rest of the day if not most of tomorrow. There were shards of table all around Kaito and the pillow that had been used for suffocation was now laying right next to the chainsaw in a pile of shreds. The butter knife was sticking out of the sofa a few inches from Gaku's head. It looked like people HAD been trying to kill him. It looked like he was actually dead!

"Everyone~ what's all this noi-"

Miku halted her little skips to stare at the purple samurai lying on the floor. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes and she dramatically plummeted on top of Gakupo.

"GAKU NOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DIE? FIRST KAITO DIES AND THEN YOU DIE! PLEASEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

Again the shock was too much for Gumi and she accidentally let go of her pet's leash. Kaito grasped the opportunity and ran forward to check on Gakupo. He pushed Gaku over onto a pile of splintery table shards and his eyes welled up as well.

"Gaku…. *sniff*… you were the best friend a guy could have! *sniff* How could this happen? Who will I share my ice cream with (well you would only get a tiny bit if you were alive...ok maybe not… but still)? Who will I hang out with and run from the girls with? Gakuuuu don't leave me!" Kaito's head flopped onto Kaito's chest, tears streaming from his closed eyes.

There was a moment of silence, except for Miku's hysterical sobbing, when Kaito's eyes flew open and his head shot off of Gaku's chest. He stared at Gaku for a minute, then put his head next to Gaku's chest again. He was sure of it. He saw it move! A smile stretched across his face as he kept his head against Gaku's chest.

"He-he's breathing...HE'S ALIVE!" Kaito cried and clung on to Gakupo in a tight hug. Though unfortunately, because of Miku's excessive wailing, she failed to hear Kaito and kept crying her eyes out. Gumi scolded Luka on not killing the innocent samurai. And Meiko slumped in the middle of the doorway murmuring things about tables, chainsaws, sake, and plants being too leafy to kiss.

"Miku, It's alright! Gakupo is alive!" He grinned.

"GAKUPO GAKUPO PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE!"

Kaito stared at her for a moment.

"Miku..."

"WAHHHHH KAITO WHY DID YOU BOTH DIE!"

Kaito was at a loss for words. Miku's sheer stupidity sent him into shock. But Gakupo was alive, that was all that matters. Then right on cue, as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Gumi once again took ahold of Kaito's scarf. She pulled it as hard as she could dragging Kaito backwards away from Gakupo and Miku in the process.

"Gumi if you keep doing that you're going to kill me!"

"Doing what?"

"THAT!"

"I don't understand you Kaito-ni. Your words are all gibberishy. You should speak more clearly. Don't tell me your illness is affecting your voice..."

Kaito's fury was interrupted by a panting little blonde boy.

"Wha-what happened here? Oh no..."

Len was followed by an extremely irritated Master.

"Once again, I leave for 5 minutes and the house is destroyed! What the HELL happened this time? Honestly I cannot leave this place can I? Do I need a babysitter for you all or something?" Master muttered angrily to himself while sitting on the sofa. He signaled for the others to follow suit. '

Gakupo was lying on one of the couches, with a sobbing Miku clenching his head in her lap. Gumi was snuggled up close to Kaito, but still held his scarf and was willing and ready to pull it if she needed to. Luka was on the other side of Kaito, reading a book. Len sat uncomfortably at Master's side trying to dodge the occasional death glares from the rest of the group. Meiko lay sprawled out on the floor, nearly passed out.

"Well, who wants to explain what happened to the living room?" Master said, dislodging the chainsaw from the floor.

"Well you see-"

"Master, it's a horrible turn of events!" Gumi said urgently as she interrupted Kaito. "Kaito-ni is very very ill!"

Master glanced at Gakupo, then at Kaito, then gave Gumi a confused look.

"Master, Gumi is telling the truth, Kaito's mind is still unstable from his illness." Luka said without looking up from her book. "He doesn't remember it, but he's been on a rampage, and hallucinating."

_So I'm getting the blame for this...wonderful._ Kaito thought to himself. He burried his face in his hands as Gumi hugged him lovingly.

"I'm not sure about all the details" Luka said closing her book. "But I will tell you what I do know. I was walking to say hi to Gakupo when Kaito came out with a chainsaw. I frantically tried to stop him before he started doing something rash, but it was too late, he had already stuck it into the floor. He wasn't like our normal silly Kaito at all."

"Yeah yeah" Gumi agreed "Kaito was walking funny too, and when he did return to his normal self he didn't remember anything, and said that he saw Luka with the chainsaw."

"It was at this point where I saw Kaito go into Gakupo's room." Luka continued "I went in after him of course. To my surprise he started beating Gakupo up with those two large tunas." Luka put a hankerchief up to her eyes and released a couple of fake tears. "It was so scary to see our normally sweet Kaito like that! That was when Gumi came in and-"

"Yeah I came in to see the horror of it all." Gumi said adding to her story. "I was able to hold Kaito back by pulling on his scarf like this!~" She firmly yanked on Kaitos scarf, forcing Kaito to fly into Gumi's lap. She giggled and started petting Kaito. "That was when he pulled out the knife and that pillow and started slashing at things with them. He almost hit me with it! But then I grabbed him by his scarf and he snapped back to normal." She grinned innocently. "I'm sure these violent mood swings will go away once Kaito recovers, Master. You can leave him in my care.~"

Kaito would've run away had he been given the chance. He had no desire to be "healed" by any method of Gumi. Master put his face in his hands and let out a sigh. Luka seized the opportunity to throw the book that she had been reading at Gakupo's face. It hit dead on with a smack. Kaito thought it might have broken his nose. Poor Gakupo. Master glanced up to see what the noise came from. He looked at Gakupo and then gave a strange look at Luka.

"Master, you missed it." Luka said brushing her skirt off. "Kaito threw my book at Gakupo when you weren't looking. Poor thing, perhaps being around Gakupo is making his condition worse. We should dispose- I mean- remove Gakupo from this place quickly, to avoid further violence." Luka nodded while the rest of the room gave her a funny look.

"Luka, it doesn't seem like Kaito can even throw things right now, being in Gumi's grip." Master said uneasily.

"N-no, Kaito is...strong?" Gumi said confused. It was as if even she had a problem with Luka's story. "But, its ok. He won't escape again."

"Master!" Miku exclaimed, adding to the madness. "Master, Gakupo is dead now too! Are we going to lose you next? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME MASTER!" She sobbed into Gakupo's long purple hair.

"Miku did you check his pulse _before_ coming to this conclusion?" Master said annoyed.

Miku sat in silence for a moment. Then reached out to Gakupo's wrist and waited.

"MASTER HE'S ALIVE!" She sobbed tears of joy. The others facepalmed. Kaito himself was shocked at the stupidity of the event. He was going to yell at her, but then debated against it.

"Master, what do we do about Gakupo?" Len asked. "He looks like he got whatever Kaito had that one time."

"nooooooo! *hic* Kaito~ Gakupo~ stop fighting! Theresh *Hic* plenteh of meh to go around~" Meiko tossed around and hugged herself. "awwwwh I'm just sho loved"

There was a loud smack from the room, caused by everyone slamming their hands into their faces.

"Alright. From this point on if _anyone_ gets even _slightly_ ill, the person who discovers it is going to report straight to me! Understand?" Master said firmly.

The room agreed.

"Luka" Master continued "As well, um, 'believable' as your story is, I want you and Gumi to stay away from Gakupo for the duration of the period while he is sick."

"But-"

"No buts! You're lucky I'm going to let you get near him EVER!"

Luka glanced downwards, depressed. Gumi began to take out her frustration on Kaito.

"Gumi let Kaito go! You're going to kill him!" Len said frantically.

Gumi released Kaito with a sigh. Kaito took the chance to flee to the other side of the room.

"I love you right now, Len," Kaito sheepishly muttered . Len grinned.

"So you're going to play with us later right Kaito-ni?"

Kaito agreed with a sigh.

"Wait," Master interrupted "Kaito, you go to your room too."

Kaito spun around quickly

"EH? WHAT FOR?"

"Just in case," Master said. Kaito hung his head heavily.

"Yes, master" Kaito said sadly.

Gumi clung to Kaitos arm.

"It's ok Kaito! I'm here for you!" She said grinning an evil grin.

After that day, both Kaito and Gakupo vowed to never get sick again.

THE END


End file.
